


Obscurus

by Ragnaroq



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnaroq/pseuds/Ragnaroq
Summary: He could see it in the boy’s eyes when they met for the first time, shiny like a two way mirror with nothing but dark inside.





	

He could see it in the boy’s eyes when they met for the first time, shiny like a two way mirror with nothing but dark inside. This was a wounded animal masquerading as a teen, battered with words as much as with hide and belt. The welts did not surprise him, nor the gaunt look of anxiety that colored every move this boy made. It was the ravenous hunger- for this animal was searching to quench a thirst, satisfy a longing, and satiate the heat of lust that caused him to lean towards the powerful wizard like a flower to the sun, tucked away in dark alleys where discretion was king. Small mannerisms spoke volumes. Hushed tones, so soft that intimacy was required. The way the curve of the boy’s ear flushed mottled pink when he leaned in to whisper into it. An extended arm, not to grip his hand but to brush the cuff of his coat, grit of wool enough against the boy’s raw palm to make him shudder. When he leaned in, caging the bony child’s jaw in warm, worn hands, he saw how lips parted, could feel the rapid pace of his pulse, and knew without question that he could take whatever he needed from this broken being. So he fed the starving creature, poured sin into the gaping maw of personal demons. This was a boy so touch starved that a kiss was like knives, the heated slide of tongues a death sentence and yet his only liberation. He would coax the darkness out from behind the glass, so that this fantastic creature could be seen for all its obscurity.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a very clear sexual undertone and manipulation from Percival to Credence but I don't believe Grindelwald would interact so closely to an Obscurus and not see it for what it was. Thus this came about.


End file.
